Deke Shaw/Gallery
A gallery of images of, or related to, Deke Shaw. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Screenshots Season Five [[Orientation Part One|Episode 5.01: ''Orientation Part One]] Shaw_Helmet.jpg Deke Mask AOS S5.png Shaw_vs_May.jpg Orientation Part One 10.jpg Shaw pinns May.jpg Shaw_Knife.jpg Shaw_Saving_the_Others.jpg Orientation Part One 11.jpg Orientation Part One 12.jpg Orientation Part One 14.jpg Shaw is questioned by SHIELD.jpg Orientation Part One 3.jpg Coalson meets Deke AOS S5.png Orientation Part One 15.jpg Orientation Part One 16.jpg AOS 5x01 May-Deke Fight.jpg AOS 5x01 Deke May.jpg [[Orientation Part Two|Episode 5.02: Orientation Part Two]] Shaw listens to Simmons.jpg Shaw_with_Team.jpg Shaw_with_Tess.jpg Shaw agrees to help.jpg Shaw_Yo-Yo.jpg What's_a_Skylite.jpg Shaw_Kree_Corpse.jpg Shaw_talking_to_Tess.jpg Shaw_Asleep.jpg Deke-WHiH-Orientation_Part_Two.png Deke-WHiH-Orientation_Part_Two02.png Shaw_Arguing_with_Johnson.jpg Cracked_Earth.jpg [[A Life Spent|Episode 5.03: A Life Spent]] Shaw_Daisy.jpg Shaw begs Johnson to be careful.jpg Shaw_Warning_Johnson.jpg Shield-deke-daisy1.jpg Shaw_Quaked.jpg Shaw_Betraying_Johnson.jpg [[A Life Earned|Episode 5.04: A Life Earned]] Shaw_Smile.jpg Shaw_Coulson_May.jpg Shaw hears his father's voice.jpg Shaw_Level_35.jpg Shaw_Hiding.jpg Infilitration into Level 35.png Shaw stabbed by Kree.png Shaw_Stabbed.jpg Shaw is punched by Coulson.jpg Shaw_Revealing_the_Truth.jpg [[Together or Not at All|Episode 5.07: Together or Not at All]] Shaw_Returns.jpg Shaw_Agreeing_with_Fitz.jpg Shaw_Awkward.jpg Shaw_Securing.jpg Together or Not at All 5.jpg Team_Together.jpg I'm_Not_a_Pilot.jpg Flying_Car.jpg AOS 507 Deke-Daisy.jpg [[The Last Day|Episode 5.08: The Last Day]] Shaw Voss.png Shaw_Claw.jpg Shaw_Seeing_White_Monolith.jpg Shaw_Confronting_Voss.jpg Johnson_Apologizing.jpg Shaw_Listening.jpg AOS 508 Fitzsimmons Daisy Deke.jpg AOS 508 Deke Daisy.jpg [[Best Laid Plans|Episode 5.09: Best Laid Plans]] Shaw_Planning_to_Shoot_Voss.jpg Shaw_Coulson.jpg Shaw_Packing.jpg See_it_Through.jpg Shaw_Yelling.jpg Shaw_Grappling_Claw.jpg Shaw_Saving_Johnson.jpg Shaw_Breaking_White_Monolith.jpg AOS 509 Daisy Coulson Deke.jpg FitzSimmons Fist Bump.jpg [[Past Life (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)|Episode 5.10: Past Life]] Shaw_May_Simmons.jpg Shaw_Asking.jpg Shaw_Complimenting_Guns.jpg Shaw_Reunites_with_Tess.jpg Shaw_Saying_Goodbye.jpg Shaw_Gun.jpg Shaw_Enoch.jpg Shaw_Machine.png Shaw's_Last_Moments_in_the_Future.jpg [[All the Comforts of Home|Episode 5.11: All the Comforts of Home]] Deke River's End.png All_the_Comforts_of_Home_01.jpg Deke in Mike's Bar.png Shaw_Cheeseburger.png Shaw_Drunk.jpg River's End Police Station.png Deke Cell.png Shaw_Police_Station.jpg Shaw_Meeting_Noah.jpg Shaw_Zephyr_One.jpg Shaw locked up in jail.jpg [[The Real Deal|Episode 5.12: The Real Deal]] Orange_Sented.jpg Deke Fake Kree.png The Real Deal 4.jpg Control_Room.jpg Shaw_Gravity_Puck.jpg Shaw_talking_to_Coulson.jpg Shaw_Spots_Military.jpg Deke SHIELDBackup.png Deathlok SHIELD Reinforcement.png Shaw_Zima.jpg The Real Deal 15.jpg The Real Deal 13.jpg [[Principia (episode)|Episode 5.13: Principia]] Shaw_Briefing.jpg Shaw_Baseball.png Shaw_Control_Room.jpg Shaw_talks_to_Mom.jpg Looking for Principia.png Shaw_Observing.jpg Shaw_Realizes.jpg Shaw_stares_at_Fitz.jpg [[The Devil Complex|Episode 5.14: The Devil Complex]] Shaw_Starring.jpg Shaw_offers_his_help.jpg Shaw_knocked_out.jpg Johnson's Restored Powers.png GrandmaGrandsonMoment.png [[Inside Voices|Episode 5.16: Inside Voices]] Shaw_Fitz.jpg Shaw_talks_to_Grandma.jpg Shaw_Late.jpg Shaw_Console.jpg Shaw_Johnson_May.jpg [[The Honeymoon|Episode 5.17: The Honeymoon]] Shaw_Arguing_with_May.jpg Finding_Coulson.png GTalbotRescuedInSnow.jpg Shaw_Johnson.jpg Shaw_Bleeding.jpg Shaw_Johnson_Zephyr.jpg DekeOnHospitalBed.jpg Shaw_Dying.jpg Shaw_Babelling.jpg [[All Roads Lead...|Episode 5.18: All Roads Lead...]] Body_Spray.jpg Deke LemonsItIs.png Women_Right.jpg Shaw_Lemon.png [[Option Two|Episode 5.19: Option Two]] Shaw_and_the_Others.jpg Shaw_Defending_Johnson.jpg Shaw_Fitz_Talking.jpg Shaw_Freaking_Out.jpg Shaw_Scared.jpg Shaw_Vents.jpg Shaw_Explains.jpg Where's_Johnson.jpg Shaw_Fitz_Hiding.jpg Shaw_Working.jpg No.jpg Never_Call_Me_Gramps.jpg Shaw_Gun_2.jpg SHIELD Control Room Sieges.png [[The One Who Will Save Us All|Episode 5.20: The One Who Will Save Us All]] Siege_Aftermath.jpg Shaw_talking_to_Johnson.jpg 13-Deke Quake TOWWSUA.png Quake FitzSimmonsGrandparentsReveal.png Davis Space Mission.png Shaw_Leaving_Lighthouse.jpg Shaw_Holding_Hands_With_Johnson.jpg [[The Force of Gravity|Episode 5.21: The Force of Gravity]] Shaw_Kim.jpg Shaw_Mack.jpg 14-Deke Kills Remorath.png Shaw_Coulson_May_Hiding.jpg Shaw_Reunites_with_Johnson.jpg Shaw_Shocked.jpg Shaw_chocking.jpg Shaw_Dodging.jpg Shaw_Lighthouse.jpg 44-Saving Coulson or the World.png Save_Coulson_or_the_World.png [[The End|Episode 5.22: The End]] Shaw_Piper.jpg 4-Deke's Mess.png Shaw_Giving_Advice.jpg Season Six [[Code Yellow|Episode 6.04: Code Yellow]] Shaw wielding Smith & Wesson M&P.jpg AoS-S6-Teaser-13.png DaisyFramework3.png Dekeand"Daisy"kiss.jpg Code Yellow 1.jpg Code Yellow 2.jpg Code Yellow 3.jpg Deke and Kaya.jpeg Shaw Smiling at the Camera.jpg Shaw with his employees.jpg Code Yellow 4.jpg Shaw reunites with Coulson.jpg Shaw attacked by Sarge.jpg Deke Shaw bumps into Jaco.jpg Deke sees Sarge.jpg Deke hiding from Sarge.jpg Shaw is saved by Khan.jpg Is Daisy Coming.jpg MV5BNWMyZWM2MWUtMzM4NC00ZTc4LWE3OGYtYWUyYzY0OTQyZDQxXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDEwOTU0ODE@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL .jpg Shaw tries to rescue Sequoia.jpg Pax Attacks Shaw.jpg Shaw shoots Pax.jpg AoS-S6-Teaser-28.png Mackenzie disgusted by Shaw.jpg [[Toldja|Episode 6.07: Toldja]] Toldja 3.jpg Toldja 8.jpg Toldja 11.jpg X1080-MG-.jpg Shaw reunites with Johnson.jpg Shaw confronts Mackenzie.jpg Shaw hacks Sarge's tablet.jpg [[Collision Course Part One|Episode 6.08: Collision Course Part One]] Mackenzie tries to inlist Shaw's help.jpg Shaw is blackmailed by Mackenzie.jpg Sarge orders Johnson to follow him.jpg Dekeflake1.png Shaw and Snowflake after sex.jpg Sarge attacking Deke Shaw.jpg Shaw hands Sarge the Shrike Repellent.jpg Shaw freaks out.jpg Shaw holds the Atom Bomb.jpg [[Collision Course Part Two|Episode 6.09: Collision Course Part Two]] Shaw attempts to disarm the bomb.jpg Shaw realizes he can't do it.jpg Surrounded by Shrike.jpg Shaw is saved by May.jpg Shaw and Snowflake guarding the bomb.jpg Saw reunites with Fitz.jpg SHIELD watches Jaco's sacrifice.jpg Shaw celebrating with his grandparents.jpg Shaw talks about Scotland.jpg Shaw holding Snowflake back.jpg Collision Course Part Two 9.jpg [[Leap|Episode 6.10: Leap]] Shaw and Fitz talk about Coulson.jpg Shaw and Fitz try to figure out Sarge.jpg Shaw talks with Piper.jpg Shaw talks about Fitz.jpg Izel jumping into Shaw.jpg Leap 8.jpg S06E10_Leap_00162.png The team tries to fgure out who Izel is.jpg Shaw meets Izel.jpg Izel possessing Deke and Mack.png Shaw being chocked by Izel.jpg Shaw talks about the Fear Dimension.jpg Shaw and Fitz discuss the Monoliths.jpg Shaw and Fitz talk about Ghost Rider.jpg [[From the Ashes|Episode 6.11: From the Ashes]] Shaw tries brainstorming with his grandparents.jpg Deke working with his grandparnets.png Deke working with Fitz.png Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - SDCC 2019 Hall H Extended Season 6 Trailer 17.png Deke and FotzSimmons trying to stop Daisy.png Deke and Fitz watching Daisy.png Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - SDCC 2019 Hall H Extended Season 6 Trailer 38.png Team FitzSimmons.png Deke comming up with a plan.png [[The Sign|Episode 6.12: The Sign]] ShawsuprisesFitzSimmons.png FitzSimmonsdecidetohelpShaw.png The Sign 25.jpg The Sign 26.jpg The Sign 27.jpg The Sign 28.jpg The Sign 29.jpg [[New Life|Episode 6.13: New Life]] Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - SDCC 2019 Hall H Extended Season 6 Trailer 42.png New Life 41.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - SDCC 2019 Hall H Extended Season 6 Trailer 59.png AOS 6x13 Quake Mack Yoyo Deke.jpg AOS 6x13 Quake Mack Yoyo Deke 1.jpg ''Season Seven'' agents-of-shield-7x01-photo.jpg Promotional Season Five DekeAo5.jpg AoSSeason5-Deke.jpg AOS5 Deke Promo pic.jpg SHD comicVariant Stonehouse.jpg AOS S5 ShoutSheet.jpg Deke - Christmas Promo.jpeg Season Six SHIELDS6.jpg AOSS6.jpg Agents of SHIELD Season 6 Cast Photo EW.jpg Agents of SHIELD Season 6 Cast Photo EW Textless.jpg Deke Shaw - MAOSS6.jpg One Month (SHIELD).jpg SHIELDS6-00015.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 6 - Poster.jpg AOS S6 Banner.png AOS Deke S6 Promotional.jpg.jpg Behind the Scenes Orientation Part One BTS1.jpg Orientation Part One BTS5.jpg A Life Spent BTS5.jpg Together or Not at All BTS5.jpg The Real Deal BTS5.jpg AOS BTS5.jpg AOSBTS52.jpg The Honeymoon BTS5.jpg Jeff Ward with Motan Charoen.jpg CodeYellowBTSDaisyandDeke1.jpg CodeYellowBTSDaisyandDeke2.png Code Yellow BTS6.jpg Collison Course Part One BTSS.jpg Collision Course Part Two BTSS1.jpg Collision Course Part Two BTSS2.jpg AOS Cast BTSS.jpg The Sign BTSS.jpg The Sign BTSS2.jpg AOS Cast BTSS2.jpg Category:Character Galleries